The Switch
by xxdare2dreamxx1
Summary: Quinn Fabray awakes one morning to find that something is terribly wrong. To her horror, she discovers that she and Rachel Berry have been thrust into a predicament that forces them to band together in search of a solution.
1. Waking Up

**Hello. To those of you who have read some of my other stories, this one is quite different. It's kind of strange, but i'm hoping some of you may find it funny and entertaining. This first chapter is quite short, but hopefully they will become increasingly longer. Thoughts are welcome! **

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Quinn awoke and slowly lifted her eyelids, taking in her surroundings. She was in a bed, in a bedroom, but neither of them were her own. Pushing the covers away and sitting up, she groaned as she felt her head pounding. _How much did I have to drink last night?_ she wondered. Finally she realized where she was. _Rachel's room. What the hell am I doing here? _

Last night Rachel had thrown what seemed to be turning into an annual Glee club party in her basement. Quinn had been excited about it, or at least more excited than she was the year before. She and Rachel were kind of friends now. _Kind of._ They still clashed at times, but Quinn was beginning to realize they had more in common than she ever thought, and usually she enjoyed the tiny brunette's company. She was having a good time at the party, and maybe drinking a little bit more than she should, but she didn't think she had enough to warrant memory loss.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out sleepily. No answer. Now that she thought about it, she had a feeling she and Rachel may have been having some sort of disagreement the night before, but she couldn't quite remember.

Maybe she really had passed out here, and the vague memory she had of arriving home was just a dream. It was quite curious though, she had to admit. She and Rachel were friends, yes, but good enough friends to be sharing a bed? Quinn sure didn't think so. And where the hell was Rachel anyway?

Quinn winced as her headache grew worse. What she needed was some Tylenol and a nice hot shower. Rachel must have been downstairs, and Quinn figured she wouldn't mind if she used her shower. Still groggy, she stumbled into the bathroom and removed her nightgown. _Rachel's_ nightgown. Things were starting to get weird. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Quinn started the shower and then stepped inside, letting the warm water soothe her aching head and wake her up.

A few moments later Quinn was out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She was beginning to feel better, though something still felt off and she couldn't quite figure out what it was... She noticed a pink brush sitting on the sink and decided Rachel wouldn't mind if she used it. As she began to run the brush through her hair, she wiped away some of the fog from the mirror with her free hand. Catching a glimpse of her reflection, her jaw dropped and the brush fell to the floor. Frantically she began wiping at the mirror with both hands, letting the towel drop at her feet. Surely her eyes must be deceiving her. Staring back at her from the mirror was none other than Rachel Berry. A very _naked_ Rachel Berry, which made her feel quite uncomfortable.

Without even really thinking, Quinn picked up the towel and hurriedly covered herself. Her mind was racing as she tried to comprehend what was going on. She was sure her eyes had to be playing tricks on her, but the more she looked into the mirror, the more she started to believe what she was seeing. She was Quinn, but _inside_ Rachel's body. _But that's not possible_, she told herself. _Oh God, i've lost my mind. _Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to calm herself.

"Think Quinn, think. There has to be some sort of logical explanation." She paced the bathroom in her towel, unsure of what to do. Then it hit her.

"Rachel!" She had to find out where Rachel was. No sooner had the thought come to her mind when she heard "Funny Girl" playing from the bedroom. She rushed out of the bathroom in search of the source of the music. Finally she found Rachel's cell phone to see an incoming call from Quinn Fabray. Biting her lip, she answered with a shaky "hello".

"Quinn?" Came the voice on the other end. She recognized it as her own voice. "I think we're in trouble."


	2. Trouble

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, and feel free to comment. :D**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Quinn opened the closet and scanned Rachel's selection of clothing. Rachel was on her way over so they could try to figure out what was going on, but she figured she might as well get dressed and get some breakfast. Part of her just wanted to sit in the corner and cry over how scary things seemed, but another part of her was convinced it was all just a dream. She let that second part take over as she pulled one of the few pastel colored dresses she saw over her head. It was a light blue knee-length dress with thick straps, and a white belt sewn on.

"Now if I could just find a good cardigan to go with this..." she mumbled, rummaging through the massive closet. Before long she found a white one toward the back of the closet and pulled it on over the dress.

Now she felt a bit more like herself, that is until she glanced at the mirror. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm as she exited the bedroom and started down the stairs. Quinn froze when she heard two male voices coming from the kitchen. _Rachel's dads. Shit. _Quickly deciding she'd rather not raise the suspicion of Rachel's parents, Quinn started backing up the stairs.

"Rachel?" a voice from the kitchen bellowed. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"Just a minute daddy," Quinn answered with her best Rachel pep, wincing because now she didn't have a choice. Slowly she made her way down the staircase, silently praying she could pass for a normal, every day Rachel, at least long long enough to scarf down some food.

Just before she reached the kitchen, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Quinn said loudly, then turned and rushed all too eagerly to the front door.

Nothing could have prepared her for the horror that met her eyes as she swung the door open. Her jaw dropped as she took in the image of her own body standing before her, dressed in full Cheerios uniform, complete with hair pulled back into a high pony.

"Oh my god," Quinn managed to get out. "W-what the hell are you doing in my cheerleading uniform, you can't just-"

"Calm down," Rachel said with a laugh, in a voice Quinn used to use on Finn whenever he flipped out in the theater at a scary movie. "I brought a change of clothes. I just had to see the look on your face. Well, my face." She smirked, then stepped inside, leaving Quinn still aghast in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Quinn," said the tall black man who had appeared from the kitchen. "Back to cheerleading I see?" He raised an eyebrow at her attire.

"Maybe," Rachel answered with a shrug.

"Will you both be joining us for breakfast?" Rachel's father asked.

"No time," Quinn said quickly, turning from the doorway. "Uh, Quinn and I have to finish that thing before school..." She fumbled for a good story.

"What Rachel means," Rachel chimed in, "is that she and I are meeting before school to go over ideas for a duet we'll be singing in Glee club later this week. Our voices blend entirely too well together not to grace our fellow glee club members with another Berry-Fabray number, right Rachel?" She smiled brightly at Quinn, who simply blinked and then nodded in agreement.

"Right," she echoed.

"Lovely," Rachel's dad said with a smile. "Well, have fun girls. And make sure to grab a bagel or something on your way out."

"Will do," Rachel answered politely. She turned back to face Quinn. "What in the world have you done to my hair?" She asked after her father was out of earshot.

"Nothing," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Exactly." Rachel cringed. "My hair is not naturally perfect like yours Quinn, it requires much care and proper styling in order to-"

"Rachel," Quinn cut in. "Focus. We have bigger problems right now than your hair." Shrugging in agreement, Rachel followed Quinn up the stairs, high pony bouncing freely behind her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Okay, let's consider the most plausible explanations," Rachel said calmly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Plausible? Rachel, we're in each others bodies. Nothing about this is plausible."

"True," Rachel admitted. "But unless we've both lost our minds, there has to be some sort of explanation."

"We can't tell anyone," Quinn realized. "They'll think we're crazy. They'll send us off to Lord knows where, and hook us up to strange machines and send electrical shocks through our bodies and-"

"Quinn, calm down," Rachel said, standing and placing her hands on Quinn's shoulders. Quinn was breathing heavily and trying not to picture herself with wires attached to her head.

"I just don't want to be somebody's science experiment." She swallowed hard, trying to keep from totally losing it in front of Rachel.

"That's not going to happen," Rachel assured her. "We'll figure this out."

"How?" Quinn asked hopelessly.

"I don't know, exactly." Rachel hoped she didn't sound as scared as she felt. "But we will."

"Well can you at least get out of that uniform?" Quinn asked, calming down a little bit. "It's making things worse."

"Oh, yeah," Rachel said, glancing down at the outfit. Without another word, she swiftly pulled the top over her head and threw it to the floor.

"Oh God," Quinn said as she watched Rachel strip down completely.

"What?" Rachel said with a shrug. "You asked me to change."

Quinn just blinked. She had actually meant in the bathroom. This was too weird.

"I know but you're...I'm...totally...naked," Quinn pointed out, growing more embarrassed by the second.

"God Quinn, we're both girls," Rachel said with a chuckle. "And besides, it's _your_ body.''

_No shit,_ Quinn wanted to say. _That's what's making this so awkward. _

"Just, put some clothes on please," Quinn said, blushing. Rachel smirked and reached for the clothes she had brought from Quinn's house.

"If I may say," Rachel started, reaching behind her back to hook the bra clasp. "Your body is quite impressive. Honestly, you'd never believe that you actually gave birth to a child."

"Uhh... thanks," Quinn said awkwardly, face beat red. She resisted the urge to physically shove Rachel into the bathroom and close the door. Quinn thought back to earlier that morning and how embarrassed she was when she accidentally let her towel drop to the floor, revealing Rachel's naked body. She and Rachel had completely different modestly levels, that was for sure.

After what seemed to Quinn like hours, Rachel was finally dressed in a floral print dress with matching light pink cardigan.

"How do you look?" Rachel said, twirling.

"I approve," Quinn replied.

"Now, may I do something with my hair?" Rachel pleaded. Quinn sat on the edge of the bed as Rachel climbed behind her and began to run a brush through the long, dark hair.

"The party," Quinn said suddenly. "Something must have happened at the party."

"I can't really remember it that well," Rachel said, frowning.

"Me either. But someone there must have put something in our drinks, or something."

"But drugs can't do this," Rachel pointed out, pulling Quinn's hair into a neat low ponytail. She thought hard. "Maybe we really are just dreaming. Remember when Santana and Brittany had that combined dream at the dentist? Maybe the same drug was used on us, and any moment it's going to wear off and we're going to wake up."

Quinn wasn't convinced. "Whatever it is, we have to figure out who did this to us. Let's talk to everyone today at school."

"School," Rachel repeated. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "We're late!"

"I'll drive," Quinn suggested.

"Okay," Rachel said, handing Quinn her own book bag.

Quinn bit her lip as she took Rachel's bag. They were really going to do this. Go to school and live as each other for a day, maybe longer. Quinn was a bit nervous she wouldn't be a convincing Rachel, but what choice did she have? Something strange was going on, but they had to remain calm and try to go about life as usual. They couldn't risk being written off as crazy and banished to a mental hospital or someplace equally terrifying, never to figure out who did this to them. Taking a deep breath, Quinn followed Rachel out of the bedroom.

"Have a good day at school girls," Hiram called from the kitchen.

"Don't get into any trouble," Leroy added with a chuckle.

_Too late for that_, Quinn answered mentally. The trouble had only just begun.


End file.
